The Five Year Plan
by LadyDaphne
Summary: Being a Political Science major doesn't mean that you're the King of New York.


A/N: I'll make the disclaimer easy- if you recognize it, I don't own it. This story is definitely a lot different than my other fic: Sweet Old Fashioned Melodies, but I still encourage you to read both of them. I look forward to reading your reviews, and hope that you all enjoy!

Cue: A single taxi driving down 5th Avenue, early in the morning. Not a soul is on the street. It stops in front of No. 727: Tiffany & Co. A young woman glamorously dressed in a black dress and dark sunglasses gets out of the cab, carrying a white paper bag, containing her breakfast. Walking to the front window, she stops and begins to nibble at her danish and sip her coffee…

Pause.

"Damn it, Mush! I told you it was a danish! Audrey Hepburn would not eat a doughnut at Tiffany's!"

"Danish, doughnut! It's the same thing!" Mush argued, grabbing the remote, and resuming the movie. "Besides, with her figure, she could have eaten ten doughnuts in front of Tiffany's, and no one would have even noticed."

"So remind me: when do you plan on coming out of the closet?"

"Funny, Kate. Real funny," He hit the girl with a pillow, and lied back down on Kate's high-raised, extra-long bed.

The two were relaxing in what appeared to be a standard dorm room, crammed in space, and overrun with clutter. Various movie posters hung on the walls of one side, while pictures of friends and family sporadically covered the opposite side. Along the two walls were the occupants' beds and desks. A small television set and portable DVD player were stationed between the two beds on top of a dresser. Paper lanterns hung from the corners of the room, while Christmas lights were strung all around the ceiling. It was definitely a well lived in and decorated dorm room that two sophomore girls shared.

As if coming out of a daze, Mush sat straight up and looked around the room. "What time is it?"

"11:23. Why? You got a hot date?"

"No, just class in the morning. Where's your roommate? Isn't it awfully late for her to be out?"

Kate smiled, knowing very well why Mush had brought up her roommate. Since the first day of freshman year, Mush had set his eyes on the one and only Lizett Foster. Whether it was her cute, petite stature, her never-ending intellect, or just that she had a really cool cell phone- he would never be able to pin point it on what had made her so attractive to him.

"That guy from CUNY Brooklyn was taking her out tonight. Remember?"

"Wait, which one is the one from Brooklyn?"

"The baseball player… gorgeous eyes, kinda scrawny, mouth of a trucker, thinks he's the king of New York… you remember…"

"Oh, that guy that looks like a rat?"

"Mush, he does not look like a rat," Kate replied, pulling her long dark hair back into a pony-tail. "I think he's sexy." Mush pretended to gag himself, while Kate laughed at his antics. "Okay, maybe sexy isn't the right word. But there's definitely something about him that makes girls fall for him. Hard."

"Sure, whatever you say, babe. I think it's time for bed. I'll see you tomorrow in chorus. Goodnight," he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead before he headed out the door.

Kate stared at the door, as if she expected someone to walk in. After a moment she let out a deep breath and got ready for bed, all the while thinking, 'That couple as a lot of work to do.'

Outside of the dorm rooms, there was a small lounge and kitchen area, where students could study together, or just plain goof off. Someone decided it would be a smart idea to leave bubble wrap on the kitchen counter, to share with the other residents. Of course, Racetrack was the one to pop the first bubble. Coming out of his room to heat up his ramen noodles in the microwave, he couldn't help himself. He was drawn like a moth to the flame with the packing material.

Molly poked her head out of her room to see what the popping sound from down the hall was. When she saw Racetrack popping the bubble wrap, she decided that a study break wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Whatcha doing!?" she said, surprising Race, who immediately stepped away from the counter. He smiled at her sheepishly and grabbed his bowl of ramen, as if showing it to her.

"Making some noodles. Want some?" Molly smiled and nodded. She then pointed to the bubble wrap, which he promptly handed to her. She sat down on one of the couches nearby, while he heated up their meal. A few minutes of silence swept by between the two with the exception of the occasional bubble popping, until the microwave beeped, signaling that the salty goodness was ready to be eaten. He brought the bowl over to her, holding two spoons in his other hand, and plopped himself down next to her.

"So what were you doing before?" he asked, trying to strike up a decent conversation with the girl that lived across the hall from him.

"Studying history. More specifically the French Revolution," she replied.

"That's cool. Marie Antoinette and all that?"

"Yeah. 'Let them eat cake!' Or ramen in our case," she laughed, while trying to not drop a noodle on herself. He joined her with a chuckle, and then the two fell into a comfortable silence once more.

When they had finished their noodles, Race teasingly pulled on one of Molly's short brown pigtails. "Why do you wear your hair like this? It makes you look like you're five."

"They make me look cute," she replied, sticking her tongue out. Race would never tell her this, but he agreed. She was very cute, especially at quarter to midnight when she was eating ramen noodles and popping bubble wrap.

From the stairwell, the two heard voices that belonged to their friends, Colleen and Kid Blink. As the two new faces entered the lounge area, Racetrack got up to wash out his bowl at the sink.

"And where have you two been?" Molly asked, with a tint of amusement in her voice.

"Library," Colleen said in the same tone as her friend. Kid Blink just smiled, and then the two disappeared down the hall into Colleen's room.

Molly began to walk back to her room, telling Race that she would see him in the morning. Race waved his hand goodbye, realizing that there was no way that Molly could possibly see it with her back turned to him. He then returned to his room, where he was greeted with a 5 page paper on who knows what that was due in less than ten hours.

Down the hallway, in a room that wasn't nearly as well decorated as the girls' room, but still identical in setup, two boys sat before their TV playing Mario Bros. on an original Nintendo game system. After a long day of classes and homework, Jack Kelly would unwind, with his roommate David Jacobs, and play video games. Conversation between the two ranged from class notes to dorm-gossip to what the cafeteria would be serving for dinner the next day. The two boys were more than roommates. They were best friends.

"What the hell?! I so had jumped on top of the mushroom! Why did I die!?" Jack hollered, loud enough for the whole floor to hear. David just shook his head, very well knowing that there would be complaints about the noise.

As if on cue, there was a loud knock at their door. "It's open," Jack yelled, and in walked their very diligent neighbor, Kara. Folding her arms across her chest and tapping her foot, the boys both looked at her as if she were completely covered with a highly infectious rash.

"You do know it's after quiet hours, right?" she snidely remarked. Jack snickered at the girl, while David got up from his seat, and moved towards her, trying to usher her out of their room.

"Kara, we know what time it is. We're sorry for disturbing you," he apologized.

"You should be. I have a test in my Politics in America class tomorrow, and thanks to you guys I've lost precious study time. If I were the R.A. I would so have you guys fined for the noise, not to mention, I never see you guys at the hall meetings, and you didn't even participate in the hall decorations for homecoming."

"Goodnight, Kara," Jack shouted, desperately trying to get the girl out of his room.

"AND YOU! Mr. Jack Kelly, what have you done to my roommate? I've seen those pictures up on facebook of you two, and now you don't even talk to her?"

"Doesn't Anna have a boyfriend at NYU? Sorry, but I'm not into girls that put me on hold. You can pass that on to her, too. Now get out!" Kara left in a huff, realizing that she had outstayed her welcome. David and Jack gawked at each before returning to their game.

"That one just gets worse and worse," David remarked.

"Remember when you had a crush on her?"

"I was a freshman, I didn't know better."


End file.
